lifesimmerfandomcom-20200216-history
Lindy Santiago
Isaac Santiago Aiden Santiago Tanner Santiago |trait1 = Unlucky |trait2 = Couch Potato |trait3 = Genius |trait5 = Friendly |sign = |music = Rap |food = Vegetarian Fish and Chips |color = Lilac |hair = |eye = |skin2 = Light |body = Thin |neighbor = Lucky Palms|name = Lindy Santiago |trait4 = Animal Lover|sex2 = Female |maritalstatus = Dating |pets = Tinkerbell Santiago Peterpan Santiago Tigerlily Santiago |sign2 = Scorpio |eye2 = Grey |hair2 = Blond|hiddentrait1 = |major = Fine Arts|spouse = Kaz Nasri Ariel Hudson }} Lindy Santiago is the third child of Penelope and Zane Santiago, as well as the third grandchild of the late Justine and Joseph Fenderson, and Julian Santiago. She is the younger twin of Isaac, younger sister of Kendra, and the older sister of Aiden and Tanner. She is also the Aunt of Jamie Tanner. Biography Lindy is intended to be the stereotypical "popular girl". An ex-college student whom enjoys dating around, Lindy is very sociable and has a low-key love for photography. Season 2 Lindy was born to Penelope and Zane Santiago in Part 5. She is the younger twin to Isaac. Lindy was born with the Genius and Couch Potato traits, as well as the Nerd hidden trait. Lindy aged up into a Toddler in Part 7, just after Isaac. She also aged up after her brother in Part 13 when she became a Child, but due to her difficult upbringing, she developed the Unlucky trait. Lindy is shown to have a good bond with her cousin Karie when seen playing with her after school. Lifesimmer commented that she thought Lindy didn't really like Kendra. Lindy aged up into a Teen between Parts 17 and 18 and gained the Animal Lover trait. Teenage Lindy has a casual approach to her studies and shows little interest in dating. Lifesimmer stated that her Sims tend to be very innocent at Lindy's age, therefore a teenage pregnancy was off limits. Lifesimmer couldn't decide on the theme of Lindy's room; whether she would be a girly girl, or an eccentric movie collector. Lindy ended up with the girly bedroom. Lifesimmer wanted Lindy to be involved in the Photography skill, hence purchasing Lindy an expensive Hikon camera for Snowflake Day. Kendra signed her up for Drama Club in Part 20, however she skipped school to go to the movie theatre. Lindy attended the school dance alone in Part 21, where she got rejected by the most popular guy in school and spotted a three-eyed llama. Once a Young Adult, Lindy was given the Heartbreaker lifetime wish and went to Sims University with Isaac, where she studied Fine Arts. It was there that she met her best friend, Ashley Desorrento. Lindy was a very flirtatious student; she dated several guys and had her first WooHoo - this ultimately caused Lindy to focus less on her grades. There was one instance that Lindy had to beg her professor for a good score on her exam. She later attends Lucky Palms Community College, where she continues Fine Arts. Lindy also has a business degree. Season 3 Lindy returns in Maple Cove with her parents and siblings, sans Kendra. She is still close to her best friend Ashley, whom she invites to stay at the house and goes out to dinner with. On the other hand, she has a poor relationship with her brother Tanner as she takes it upon herself to scold him. She has left community college due to the mod becoming obsolete. Lindy is beginning to consider starting a career. Trivia *Lindy shares her favorite color with her twin brother. * She is the first and only Sim of the Fenderson-Santiago family not to inherit Joseph Fenderson's black hair. Lindy.jpg|Lindy as an Infant Lindy makeover.jpg|Lindy as a toddler Lindy crying.jpg Lindy at a movie.jpg|Lindy at a movie. Lindy-child.jpg|Lindy as a child lindycollege.jpg|Lindy as a YA (replica by Babycakes95) lindysmile.jpg|Lindy smiling (replica by Babycakes95) lindydrawingfinearts.jpg|Lindy in college (replica by Babycakes95) lindysantiagoya.jpg|Lindy as a Young Adult (replica by Babycakes95) Ashley and Lindy-0.PNG|Lindy and Ashley Category:Sims with a Twin